


More Light

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Light

Tugging her small suitcase behind her as she scampered down the hall, Morgan giggled and reached up to rap on Jocasta’s bedroom door. After a moment, the android answered, bending down to Morgan’s level as she smiled. “It’s 7:12 a.m. Morgan…” The girl’s excitement lead her to bluster and speak over Jocasta. “I know, I know but we can bring out bags downstairs and then mommy said we can go sooner.”

An embellished sceptical look as Jocasta replied. “Oh, she told you this?” Morgan nodded as she giggled. In turn, Jocasta took hold of Morgan’s case and lifted it with ease. Yet the little girl frowned as she looked up. “But what about your bags?”

Jocasta replied simply. “I travel light.” As she began to walk, Morgan kept pace with her, frowned for a moment then piped up again. “But you didn’t bring anything.” Jocasta glanced down to her and gently patted Morgan’s head with her free hand. “That just means your mother and you can purchase many new and lovely things during out trip and I can carry it.”

Morgan’s eyes lit up as she nodded, grasping Jocasta’s free hand and giggling as Jocasta gently lifted the girl off her feet, slowly swinging her as she walked.


End file.
